


逢深02

by fairyfairy



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfairy/pseuds/fairyfairy
Summary: 话都说不齐整，恨得齐叔拽起他的手，抄起镇尺狠狠落在白嫩掌心，转眼已经落下数十记，容楚掌心肿的吓人，皮肉薄的几乎破皮，却一动也不敢动。紧接着就被拉着趴到老男人的腿上，身后两团肉上就不停落下重重的责打。





	逢深02

2.  
第二日，茶楼刚开了门，就掀帘进来了一位文人打扮的年轻人，上来便要见掌柜的。

“来啦！来啦！这位小兄台，有什么用得着老朽的地方？”

杜昱一愣，又重新仔仔细细将接话的老头子上下打量一遍，最后略恭敬地做了个揖，回道，“不好意思，我找唐掌柜，请问…”

“什么唐掌柜，老朽我经营这茶楼多年，还从未听说过有个姓唐的掌柜。”

“是……一名叫唐璟的，年岁不大，昨日我们还聊过，怎得今日就成了闻所未闻？这…”

“这位官人必定是记岔了，还是趁早回罢，小楼还未至迎客的时辰。”

一旁擦着茶器的小茶僮放下手中活计，拽拽杜昱衣袍又放开，悄声打断了杜昱接下来的话，说完便低了头，重又拿起精致水壶将滚热的开水浇在杯背面。

“那，掌柜的，是小生唐突了，您忙着，若是想起来有过这么一号人物，烦请到姜大人府上通报一声。”

话毕，杜昱紧紧攥着袍袖匆匆离了茶楼。不多时茶楼后门被打开，进来的人俨然是唐璟。

唐璟没什么表情，勉强挤出来一丝笑，对坐在柜台后面的老头子施了一礼，说道：“齐叔，沈爷吩咐我将账本交与您。”

齐叔眼都没抬，开口却跟唐璟无关，“容楚，当老头子我是耳聋目瞎的吗，是昨个没伺候够，还是没赚够茶钱，怎么大早儿的偷活儿干？看着人家年少英俊，便上赶着上前勾引，妄想着一日也能离了南院茶楼不成！”

叫容楚的小茶僮哆嗦着跪下，膝行到这罗刹跟前，“齐叔，不是，我没有…我，我不敢……”

话都说不齐整，恨得齐叔拽起他的手，抄起镇尺狠狠落在白嫩掌心，转眼已经落下数十记，容楚掌心肿的吓人，皮肉薄的几乎破皮，却一动也不敢动。紧接着就被拉着趴到老男人的腿上，身后两团肉上就不停落下重重的责打。

约莫又挨了几十上百下，才被人掼到地上，打从头顶上传来刻薄又尖利的骂声：“小浪蹄子你甭来这唯唯诺诺凄凄切切这一套，咱们可不吃这个路数。晚上茶围开场热客，在管老爷牌前再领罚去！快滚！”

容楚踉跄爬起来，轻碰了一下身后又烫着似的缩回了手，含着泪一瘸一拐到后屋去了。

教训完容楚，齐叔才肯正眼看咬牙切齿的唐璟一眼，“唐掌柜，今日我来得晚，还未来得及取来往年账簿，您体谅体谅咱们身子骨不如当年，腿脚不便，再去取一下来罢。”话意里是谦虚，神情却全然不似说的话一般。

“还有啊，以后您入了南院，可就不是咱茶楼里的人了，外边有什么乱七八糟的线头儿，还希望您尽早剪干净，别给沈爷惹麻烦。要不然吃苦的还在后面。”

说话语气刻意在最后两字上加重了，说完这话还不怀好意的往人身后觑着，似是想到了什么一样，淫|邪地笑了，“唐掌柜，今日您交割了事务，也就不归前面茶楼管了，您可是犯了错，这几日咱们还得依着规矩罚过，望您以后到了南院少犯些糊涂事才好。”


End file.
